mine_labs_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Claws
Claws is a cybernetic deathclaw following Fuse through the Mojave Wasteland. History Claws was originally a regular Deathclaw, raised by Fuse from birth. Fuse had found the egg in 2278, while taking care of the Deathclaw problem at Quarry Junction for Sloan and decided to care for it until it hatched. Claws grew into a nearly mature Deathclaw, and then Fuse decided what his first mission would be: to brave the Divide. Alongside Logan Clarke and Jared, Fuse brought Claws along and carved a path through the Divide together. Throughout the experience, Claws began to gain the impression that the Deathclaws of the Divide were tainted by the radiation and storms, and thus grew a strong hatred toward the Deathclaws of the Divide. Claws continued to grow until in December 10th, 2280, he suffered a fatal blow. While attacking a Legion outpost, Fuse and the other companions were separated from Claws by a landslide caused by a mini nuke explosion (fired by Fuse as a "sneak attack" on the camp), causing Claws to be overwhelmed by Legionaries and hacked to pieces with machetes and spears. When Fuse was able to rescue him, Claws was in a state of near death. With the help of Logan Clarke and the robotics facility in Cerulean Robotics, Fuse was able to save Claws on February 6th, 2281, by adding cybernetic replacement parts for areas where the Deathclaw had been too damaged. Using Enclave power armor as a base, Fuse crafted Claws a new body, along with a new hand for the one that had been chopped off by a Legionary. Claws, with the endurance of a Deathclaw, quickly mastered control over his new body, and has since been using it to the fullest extent, quickly killing any and all opponents. Trivia * Claws was originally a regular Deathclaw. * He was fatally wounded by Caesar's Legion. They are also responsible for his missing right hand. * Despite being raised away from them, Claws shows some sort of fondness toward the Deathclaws of Quarry Junction, who were responsible for laying his egg before Fuse could find it. * The Deathclaws of the Divide are Claws' rivals and enemies. * Despite being a Deathclaw, Claws has shown "human" ways of showing love, usually by getting uncomfortably close to the other companions. * Jared hates Claws but lets it stay because it's stronger than him, and the Deathclaw is a good meat shield in his mind. * Logan Clarke and Claws are friendly toward each other, mostly due to the fact that Logan is more open-minded than Jared. They often participate in staring contests. * Lobo-Caesar is frequently seen staring Claws directly in the face, much to the discomfort of Claws. ** Usually this staring ends with Claws looking at another one of the companions or just walking away. * Claws once tried to romance the Novac Dinosaur, though he was quickly disappointed when Fuse told him that it was concrete. * Fuse hugs Claws every night, which keeps away nightmares about the several times Claws nearly died. Category:Companions Category:Fallout Category:Minor Characters Category:Deathclaws